New Years Fireworks
by clue1117
Summary: New Years... the perfect day to get rather drunk, and thats just what Nick and Greg are doing, but that might just lead to something else... SLASH  NSGS M for chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not the lucky bitch that owns C.S.I. Sorry if I got your hopes up.

New Years Fireworks

The dance floor was packed. Warrick was the current center of attention. He was in the middle of the school gym surrounded by a ring of colleagues all looking slightly hypnotized by a combination of Warrick's enchanting break dance skills and the beers each were thoroughly enjoying. Doing the "walk like an Egyptian" dance around his superior's fan club was Greg who had already enjoyed 3 beers. Catherine stood next to the refreshments table holding her fiancé's drink in one hand and a video cam in the other. Warrick was finally finished his night's contribution to the entertainment and came to relieve Catherine of his drink. Nick had propped himself up against the back wall in an attempt to appear as if he still had some control over his limbs, but there was little hope of disguising the fact that he was just finishing the last drags of his 5th beer. The only people missing from this enjoyable office New Year bash were Sara and Grissom. Not that they hadn't showed up, it was that they left after a shared beer and a sirius snog fest in the corner Nick was now doing an Irish jig in. Catherine vaguely recalled them using the excuse "we need some privacy" and for once they hadn't seemed to be lying.

25 minutes latter and Grissom and Sara were no longer the couple of interest. Due to the fact that Catherine was currently performing some of her old skills with help from Warrick few noticed the truly important couple, and that was Nick and Greg. Nick had been distracted from his Irish jig some 15 minutes earlier, and the distraction was courtesy of Greg. Going from funny drunk to flirty drunk in seconds the blonde haired man had sidled over to his southern superior. Having removed his shirt during his "walk like an Egyptian" parade Greg new why Nick was starring at his chest.

Hard, dark brown nipples adorned Greg's muscular chest and his pants dipped low, affording Nick a clear view of the fact that the younger man was going commando. "So, how'd you like my dance Stokes?" purred an already horney Greg into Nick's ear. Due to their close proximity Nick could feel something rub his thigh teasingly, and had a good idea what it was. Looking down his suspicions were confirmed, Greg's erect cock was rubbing slowly along his superior's muscular leg and was, Nick was alarmed and aroused to see, the only thing holding up the spiky haired, ex- lab rat's belt-less jeans. This little bit of tease had Nick wanting more. Checking that the partygoers were still preoccupied with Catherine's little dance Nick allowed his hand to slip into Greg's pants and explore. This action won him a subdued moan from his long time friend. Again Greg was the one to speak, "Let's go enjoy some privacy, shall we?" As before Nick's response was silent, he merely nodded and followed Greg to a nearby, empty office.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The lights in the hallway are off except for the slowly reseeding light from the open door of the gym they had just vacated

The lights in the hallway are off except for the slowly reseeding light from the open door of the gym they had just vacated. Greg had swung his legs up around Nick's waist and thrown his arms up to clasp his neck. Doing a sort of pirouette the Texan Man pushed his less muscular college up against the beige wall of the empty school. Silently willing Nick to part his lips and allow his tong access to explore, Greg parted his and licked the other mans lips. His action gained him exactly what he wanted and the two men's tongs mingled and danced together. Letting his hands fall from Greg's hips Nick began to feel, then massage the ex- lab rat's ass, without breaking the kiss. Still more aroused by the low moan that Greg let out at this development, he moved his hands into the younger mans pants and continued his rubbing. When there was no longer any choice they broke the kiss and Nick, being at least a little shy murmured roughly in Greg's ear "Maybe we should find somewhere more private." Without waiting for an answer Nick pushed himself harder against the Greg (if that was possible) and opened the classroom door about a foot to their left. Swinging round to enter, both men froze; shocked (but too drunk to care) to see Sara, very necked, and splayed across the desk with Grissom (also and more disturbingly, in the buff) straddling her hips. Both partnerships stared. It was impossible to tell who was more shocked. However, soon the intruding partners left, preoccupied with the task of kissing, giggling, and touching all at the same time. Managing to continue kissing they slid the four feet to the next door. Opening it the two men found not a second classroom, but merely a small storage cupboard. Pulling back slightly Greg managed to muter quickly "It'll do" before his lips were once more captured and his toungh thrust back into it's battle. Falling backwards into the tiny room Nick pirouetted to stop them both from toppling to the ground. His action resulted in Greg slipping, grabbing his partner's pants and dragging them down with him, and the older mans back being pushed against the shelving. Taking this as an invitation the younger man brought the black silk boxers down to join their owners pants around his ankles. This revealed the treasure he had been looking for and he instantly leaned up take the treat in his mouth; teeth and toung ravishing the pink flesh. Nick brought his hands into Greg's hair, requiring support, while Greg's hands traveled slowly up the heavily muscled legs of his college. But it wasn't enough. Relinquishing his hold on the man sitting at his feet's hair he reached up and swiftly relieved himself of his shirt before reaching down to pull the other man closer. All the time Greg had not let up his work on Nick's dick; he had moved from biting to licking long strokes up and down… each one eliciting a moan from up above. When it became quite clear that Nick was on the verge of climaxing the smaller man took his partner's length into his mouth, toung still playing, until, with one last feral groan of ecstasy, the older man came. Savoring each and every drop Greg leaned back just as His more muscled companion slid down the shelving, no longer able to hold himself up. The rather petit man however, was in desperate need of a return favor. And his companion was happy to provide; he pulled the already loose pants and rubber-ducky boxers off in one swift movement. Taking Greg's cock in his hand he slid his calloused fingers up and down, up and down, rapidly increasing his pace until only seconds later the bony hips beneath his hand bucked forward and a low scream signaled the ex-lab rat's climax. Both men then lay on the floor, catching their breath. Finally Nick spoke "I suppose we should get out of this closet and go home."

"Your house or mine?" a still very drunk Greg slurred at his side.

_ Sorry this took so long. You can have your pick of excuses why it took so long (school, I hate typing things, the list goes on) but either way it's done now. I might continue later, but don't count on it. If you happen to have time, I love reviews! Thanks for reading : _


End file.
